


burn

by cielo_bambino



Series: shitty vent fics [1]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Angst, Ghosts, One Shot, Other, i guess, isn't it convenient that the concept of a halfa relates to me so much right now, it's just me venting by using my favourite characters again, so tired, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 11:23:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19061647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cielo_bambino/pseuds/cielo_bambino
Summary: life is pain and death is release, it's something you heard once. what is it when you're torn between the both? when the living scream and rip and tear and want you gone but the dead wont accept you either.





	burn

you're burning at all ends. being torn apart, claws being sunk deep, deeper than skin, than bone. where do you go? where do you choose? what are you? how will you act, talk, look, _be_?  
how are you supposed to belong when you were **never** meant to exist?

  
the living and the dead, the good and the bad, white and black. never supposed to mix. yet here you are, a freak of nature. so where do you go?

  
the dead whisper sweet words in your ears. just let go, be _free_. come with us, they murmur to you, words laced with contempt and hatred. you're not to be trusted, nor you should trust for the dead are everything _but_ human. emotionless husks of the living that went down a bad, bad path.  
never, ever turn your back on the dead. he's heard it all his life. _from the living_.

  
_the living is where you belong_ , you've been a good child your whole life so _why_ would that change now? look at you, dear, just the other day you were so **alive**.

  
they dont see you, they've _never_ seen you. the living, with all their colour and sickly sweet joy, live a fake existence. plastic smiles and glossy eyes seeing only what they want, not what they need to see.

  
every day you're dying, every day you're living. you dont know why you even _exist_. did you **live** to attempt at a forced normalcy or did you **die** to _fight_ everything that stands in your path?

  
life is pain and death is release, it's something you heard once. what is it when you're torn between the both? when the living scream and rip and tear and want you gone but the dead wont accept you either.

  
like a candle, you're burning, going up in flames. a raging inferno.

  
how long until you finally melt and cease to be?

 

**_what happens then?_ **


End file.
